(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system having long display hooks extending from a surface and to an associated product information display.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosing Under 37 CFR 1.97 and CFR 1.98
The merchandise display art generally uses pegboard to mount extended hooks for hanging packages of varying sizes. Pegboard has a mundane and conventional appearance. The Mounting of associated product and price information is problematical because the hooks extend far out from the mounting surface and obscure it from most viewing angles.
The present invention is a display system having plug-in extended display hooks for hanging products of various widths. A plug-in header module has a bullnose shaped display window for product descriptions and pricing, and extends frontward to the end of the hooks. The system is more flexible in horizontal spacing, more attractive in appearance, and provides a more prominent display of the product information headers. The headers and hooks are more secure than conventional pegboard.